


Right were it belongs.

by nakahime



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dream Sex, Flash Fic, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Pain, Sex, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: <i>Si chiede da quanto, ormai, i suoi sogni siano diventati la parte più bella e dolce dell'intera sua vita. Da quando desidera così ardentemente che l'esistenza si capovolga e il sogno diventi realtà.</i><br/>[Raccolta di Drabble/Flashfic Pinto (Pine/Quinto)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right were it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Titolo:** right where it belongs  
>  **Prompt(s):** #1 - See the animal in his cage that you built. Are you sure what side you're on?  
>  #2 - And if you look at your reflection, is it all you want it to be?  
> #3 - What if all the world you think you know, is an elaborate dream?  
> Dalla canzone [Right where it belongs - NIN](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxrf4ZzzrA8)  
>  **Personaggi:** Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Jonathan Groff (accennato, poverino).  
>  **Rating:** Pg-13  
>  **Avvertimenti:** slash  
>  **Note:** questi due dementi mi hanno fottuto la testa! Ormai non posso farci niente, più li guardo e più penso che siano così perfetti, insieme. Vi prego, liberatemi! Mi stanno uccidendo l'anima (e lo studio, dannazione!). L'idea mi è venuta mentre ascoltavo la canzone dei NIN, un capolavoro spettacolare, e ho pensato: cavoli, tante belle frasi e perché non prenderne tre e scriverci un po' di drabble/flashfic? E sono qui, a rompervi. Fatemi sapere se avete apprezzato. Love  <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** no, seh, non posseggo né Pine e né Quinto (per loro fortuna). Scrivo perché sono malata e devo dare voce alle mie perversità. E' tutta fantasia, gente!

**#1** _See the animal in his cage that you built. Are you sure what side you're on?_

Poi ti rendi conto di non saper più da che parte stare; sei il cacciatore o la preda?  
Perché hai cercato di intrappolare Chris, ci hai provato da quando vi siete visti la prima volta. Ora lui è nella tua rete. E' tuo e lo senti in ogni vostro tocco, in ogni minimo scambio di sguardi. E' caduto nella tua trappola ma tu sembri l'unico ad essere sotto il suo controllo. Lui che t'ingombra la vita con la sua presenza, ti prende ogni notte, ti bacia e reclama. E tu sei suo, inesorabilmente e completamente suo. Un cacciatore braccato.

**#2** _And if you look at your reflection, is it all you want it to be?_

-Non ci riesci, Zach e sai perché? Perché hai paura, sei fottutamente terrorizzato. Guardati allo specchio, riesci a vedere quello che sei?-  
Gli occhi di Chris sono una maschera di dolore e rabbia. Zach non riesce a guardare in quei due pozzi di cielo: gli fa troppo male. Ha rovinato tutto, sta mandando tutto a puttane.  
-Non posso scegliere.- risponde, ma le sue parole non hanno alcun effetto.  
Chris ride e gli volta le spalle. Sta per andare via. Lo lascerà andare via.  
-Sai cosa? Io non ti ho chiesto di scegliere. Vorrei solo che tu...- scuote il capo -Lascia perdere.-  
Zach vede l'amico uscire da casa sua, andarsene. E' rimasto solo, dentro di sé sente solo il vuoto profondo e infinito della perdita.  
Non avrebbe dovuto cominciare la sua relazione con Chris, sarebbe dovuto rimanere fedele a Jonathan. Ha tradito tutti.  
Si guarda allo specchio, vede gli occhi scuri macchiati dalla vergogna e dalla tristezza. Non poteva scegliere. Lui non poteva.

**#3** _What if all the world you think you know, is an elaborate dream?_

-Ti prego... - Chris è sotto di lui, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra spalancate. Ansima dal piacere e gli si spinge contro. Zach trascina una mano tra i suoi capelli biondi, lo bacia su quella bocca che ha bramato a lungo.  
-Zach... di più.-  
Non può fare altro se non spingersi contro il bacino sotto di lui, contro il membro turgido e bagnato dell'amico: far collidere le loro intimità e tremare dall'intensità di quel tocco.  
-Chris... Chris.- le sue parole sono solo sussurri, solo preghiere.  
Sta amando quel contatto, sta amando quel tornado biondo nel suo letto.  
Poi Chris spalanca le palpebre e i suoi occhi intensi, chiari come un giorno d'estate lo fissano con serietà; la figura comincia a sfumare, i contorni di quel bel corpo sono sempre meno definiti.  
Lentamente, Zach apre gli occhi. Si sveglia nel suo letto, il capo di Jonathan è un dolce peso sul suo petto.  
Si chiede da quanto tempo, ormai, i suoi sogni siano diventati la parte più bella e dolce dell'intera sua vita. Da quando desidera così ardentemente che l'esistenza si capovolga e il sogno diventi realtà.  


Fine.


End file.
